Options
by Winterwing3000
Summary: DISCONTINUED. AU Six inhumane people were gathered to California by the U.S.A to settle the untouched Twenty Trials and every mission comes with a price... Really PG15 KK AM SM
1. Opening to the Darkness

Disclaimers on everything that isn't mine!

* * *

Opening to the Darkness 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

12:00:03, RMH Inc, President's Office, Los Angelus, California

Sighing, he leaned back into his leather office chair, turning around to take a good view of the city bustling with life and noise.

It was exactly twelve seconds past noon… they were late.

Well… then again… maybe not… **WHAM!**

"Father, please excuse us for our tardiness. Traffic was hell." A soprano-tone said through pants.

"Hai Master, traffic is immensely busy at Lunch Break, that it is." The lighter baritone voice told him, pants lessening.

"You were exactly three seconds late. Next time, I'll be expecting no such thing, with or without excuses." Hiko Seijurou bellowed, his eyes narrowing as he looked at his children's reflection on the large glass planes of his office. Facing them once more, he waited as they sat down in front of his desk.

The girl was in casual street clothing, much to his distaste, probably something out of her brother's closet. Her black hair was pulled into her trademark braid, which reached down to her knees (he always wondered why he even bothered letting her grow it out), she was donned in a oversized rock band tee-shirt and some black jeans with sunglasses on her head. And the 'tattoo' that she had since birth was seen plain as day on her right shoulder.

The boy next to his sister was dressed formally as any business heir should. His bright red hair however, had a large contrast against his dark blue suit and the ridiculous green candy-stripe tie, not to mention the cross-scar on his left cheek made him even more odd. Though many may not see the difference in the boy, he could see it like a mountain in the meadows. His canine teeth were a bit longer and sharper than any normal human and his eyes were flecked with molten amber.

"Ne, Father, what's the urgent meeting anyways?" The girl asked, looking at her father with dark blue eyes.

"Misao, I called you and my stupid apprentice here for something very important. As you know, Kenshin here, your brother—." Hiko started.

"Adopted brother." The girl, Misao corrected.

"… Is the heir to my company and you would be the Vice President. So I expect you two to listen carefully. You two are not only the heirs to this place, but to the Underground Security Agency as well."

* * *

12:02:04, Sydney Condos, Room 63, Sydney, Australia

"Ne, Megumi, could you get the door?" A muffled shout from the bedrooms told the older woman in the living room.

Megumi got up, her black waist length hair swaying as she did, from the stool and her brewing potion to the front door. Thinking it was one of the take-out boys; she never bothered looking in the peephole and just unlocked the door with the money in hand.

"So how much is it?"

"Mademoiselle, is this the Takani and Kamiya residence?" An authorized voice asked her.

Startled, Megumi looked up and saw a man in black uniform, complete with visors and guns… then she did what her instincts told her, _shut the damn door!_

**WHAM!** She gave a strangled shriek when the armed hand blocked the passage.

Kaoru, upon hearing the cry, went to aid her cousin with her trustworthy bamboo-sword and slammed it upon the hand, earning a loud grunt and the retreating of the hand.

Immediately, the two swung the door shut, snapped on all locks and stood back as they waited for the footsteps to walk away from their doorstep.

Thud… thud… beep… "This is Agent 0110 reporting, subjects have failed to respond respectfully, what is your next order sir?"

"Knock them unconscious if you have too, they need to be here before tomorrow. And give them the disk if they need convincing."

There was a moment of static before the man outside saluted. "Yes sir."

Hearts pounding in their rib cage, Megumi went into her sleeves and pulled out some packets as Kaoru readjusted her grip on the shinai.

Knock. Knock knock.

"Mademoiselle, I'm from the U.S.A and I request that you open the door before I require hostile actions to get you to listen me out." The man said.

Frowning, Kaoru quietly headed to the door and unlocked everything but the chain and opened the door quietly. "What is it that you want?"

"As I just said, I'm from the U.S.A and from my orders, I'm to recruit you to HQ in less than two weeks." He said, showing her a badge with a five claw insignia and the words 'U, S, A' engraved into it. The first four claws were facing upwards and the fifth claw was enveloping the S.

"How can we trust you? You could be those… thieves who wanted to kidnap us for ransoms." Megumi hissed, preparing herself to flick the packets in her hand.

"I have… a message from my boss." He fumbled inside his jacket and pulled out a metal disk and handed it through the gap for Kaoru to take hold of it.

At the sense of her touch, a miniature figure dressed in a business suit and black hair framing his sculpted face appeared before the two.

* * *

12:02:05, Shinomori Estate, Greenwood Mansion, Outskirt London, United Kingdom

Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding

The loud bell rung in the vacant, lifeless and chilling mansion, signify to him that someone wanted entrance to his home.

"Okon…" He muttered to the girl who waited him as he turned the page of the book.

"Yes Master Aoshi." The woman with long hair addressed her employer as she headed down to the large hall and down the stairs to the oak doors.

Closing the novel without a sound, Aoshi got up and went up to the mantel above the fireplace, where the hooks positioned one long sheath. Taking it from its place for over a century, he weighed the metal in his hands before taking hold of the hilt with one hand and the end of the long scabbard with the other.

Pulling them out half way, seeing no rust is satisfying enough as he put them back in their scabbard and went out the room.

"Master Aoshi… a message arrived for you." Omasu, another one of his maids said, handing him a metallic floppy, instantly flashing out a hologram of his ex-acquaintance.

* * *

12:02:06, Ching Dynasty Restaurant, Reserved Table 10, Shanghai, China

"Your bill Mr. Sagara." The Chinese waitress said, handing the man with a large shock of brown hair and a thick red bandana tied around his head, sitting in a laid-back style as he chews on the wooden toothpick.

"… Hm… Here, keep the change." Sano said, handing her a 100 bill and getting up.

Walking out into the heating street, the man strolled casually through the open market place. When he by passed the beggars near the alley streets, he pretended to fix his shoes, accidentally drop a small change, and walked away as if not knowing he had loss some of his money.

Just as he was getting up on his sixth attempt, someone barreled head first into his chest, knocking them both onto the ground. Grunting a bit, Sano picked up the person, planning to give a good yell at him.

But when he noticed that it was just the kid, Sano lifted the struggling boy by the nape of his shirt.

"Lemme go! I have no business with you!" The boy shouted, aiming wild punches at the man's head.

"Oi! All you could do was just give me an apology and leave!" He answered gruffly.

"Huh?" The boy looked up to face his captor and then took out something from his pockets. He looked from his hand to Sano's face before shoving something into his hands.

"Okay, I've done my job… now let me go!" The boy kicked him in the shins and ran off, leaving a very perplexed Sano, who was busy looking at the hologram that projected off his new gift.

* * *

12:02:07, RMH Inc, President's Office, Los Angelus, California

"The Underground Security Agency… Oh holly-fucking hell, tell me you're joking." Misao's eyes were wide as saucers when she put two and two together.

"Clearly Master's not… you had us trained for this didn't you?" Kenshin asked, eyes looking into his stepfather's eyes.

"Ah… of course. Why else would I even bother picking you off the streets? And Misao off the hands of the Holy Nuns at Saint Church? Both of you have talents, clearly something that is needed in the Agency. So you two are to be here tomorrow morning to meet with your other four members, who are also coming here to form a team… in fact, they should have received my welcome by … now." Hiko smirked as the watch on his desk beeped.

* * *

12:02:10, Australia, United Kingdom, and China

"This message is to inform you that you've been selected by the U.S.A.'s president myself, Hiko Seijurou, to join the Agency for what is to be your destiny. Refusal is not acceptable in this situation and you will be meeting in California by tomorrow morning. There, you will be gathered and sent to the RMH Inc. for a brief introduction of your new teammates. I have chosen you because you have been marked with something that not many have in this world. You have been marked with potential, skills and possibly something more.

Therefore, I have sent a jet to pick you up to fly over to California. Your flight leaves accurately at 15:15:00. Be late, then be killed." The hologram vanished in a fizz.

_In Australia_

"Hm… so what'cha say couz?" Kaoru glanced at Megumi.

The woman gave a sly grin. "Why not…"

"Okay! CALIFORNIA! HERE WE COME!" They both chorused.

_In United Kingdom_

"Okon, see to that my things are packed… and tell everyone to go on vacation. I won't be back for a long time." Aoshi said, staring out to the large vast meadows with his hands at his back.

"Yes Master Aoshi."

_In China_

"California huh? Well… I always wanted to try their casinos…" Smirking, Sano headed to his suite to get ready for his departure.

* * *

AN: Oh… one of these days, all these pent up ideas are going to KILL me. Anyways, ehehe… I have ANOTHER chaptering story out… so review and let me know how it is so far? And to let you know, there's going to be about… 42 to 45 chapters for this… soooo….. Review? 


	2. Going through the Waters

Disclaimers on everything that isn't mine!

* * *

Going Through the Waters 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

09:05:16, RMH Inc., Lobby

"We're late _again_ Kenshin!" Misao whined as she tugged at the end of her braid, with her stepbrother dragging her past the workers with his quick speed.

"We could've arrived early had you not stopped by the corner store for coffee." He scolded, throwing his feather-weighted sister on his back, intending on carrying her up the stairs since the elevators took forever.

"I'm so not gonna look…" She mumbled, throwing her arms around his neck and buried her head into the red hair as her brother tightened his grip on her legs. She had gotten sick every time her brother had just sped up the stairs… quicker than a monstrous roller coaster.

"I still don't understand why Father had one of those mikos place a seal on me and not you… if he hadn't… I could just transport both of us upstairs in three seconds flat. And you're a vampire too… you're supposed to be a big meanie… but you're a big softie…" Misao complained as they zipped up to the forties now.

"Oro… Maybe Master does not want people trying to purify you. You are half of heaven and hell Misao. Master did this for your own good." Kenshin responded automatically, having this conversation with his sister for so many years now. Finally… the top floor.

Sliding her off his back, they opened the fire-stair door and took a few turns and entered their father's office.

"I'm soo sorry father!" Misao said, opening the door with a bang.

* * *

09:04:20, RMH Inc, Hiko's Office

Kaoru and Megumi were sitting on one side of the desk, dressed up socially. Kaoru had on a button up beige blouse with a matching pair of stripped pants. Her hair was done up in its original high ponytail with the pink ribbon she had just bought. Megumi, sitting next to her cousin with her ankles crossed and her hands folded neatly on her lap, was dressed in a lavender hourglass dress with her long hair down as usually.

Two men were sitting opposite of them and another was sitting at the head of the table. The one with black hair was in a trench coat and a crisp white shirt. His eyes were closed and his breathing was heavy… as if he were asleep. The other one, with the broom of dark brown hair was in a simple t-shirt and jeans. Though there were wraps around his wrists and a red tie on his head.

The man at the head, who Kaoru and Megumi assumed as Hiko Seijurou, was sitting there, glaring at the clock place above the door.

"I'm soo sorry father!" A girl exclaimed, her braid whipping behind her as she entered the room side bye side with a…

"Ne… Megumi… Is that a guy… or a girl?" Kaoru whispered under her breath as she nudged her cousin's chair.

"Guy… no feminine aspects… physically." Megumi told her.

"You see, Kenshin forgot to wake me up after his training and then our car broke down in the middle of the street and I really wanted some coffee because I was up all night yesterday and so then when we got here, Kenshin had to carry me up the stairs so yeah… I'm sorry we're… Oh… Hello." Misao immediately stopped her run on sentence explanation when she felt her brother tug at her elbow and saw the four new faces in the room with them.

"You finally decided to show up. Anyways, we're behind schedule, so I'm going to be frank. I see that you all chose to join the U.S.A and meet your members. Familiarize yourselves and start testing each other out. Stupid apprentice, bring them to the basement. Misao, stay." Hiko said impatiently.

When everyone just blinked at him, he barked out, "Get a move on it!"

That had gotten them to move… pronto.

When the five filed out the door with Kenshin leading, Hiko turned his attention to Misao once the door snapped shut.

"Misao… I understand that you despise the seal that I ask to place on you. So, when it wears off tonight, carry this with you. Always. If you loose it, there is a hundred and twenty percent chance that the Holy Nuns would track you down… no matter what the circumstances are." He said seriously, tossing her something from inside his pockets.

Misao deftly caught the object that flew in an arch in the air before landing in her nesting palms. It was a glass pendant and there was a feeling of Old Magic on it. There was a white wing, with its tips facing downwards and next to it was a black wing with its tips facing upwards, almost forming a ying and yang circle. In the middle of the two wings was a red crystal, which glowed eerily at her touch.

"Father… what is it?" She asked looking up.

* * *

09:19:03, RMH Inc., Elevator

"So… I'm Sanosuke Sagara, one fresh Shifter at your service… from China. And you are?" Sanosuke introduced as they rode their way down to the basement in the elevator.

"I'm Kaoru Kamiya and I'm a Seer, and this is my cousin—." Kaoru started to introduce her cousin, when Megumi decided to do it herself.

"Megumi Takani, a Healing Witch from Australia."

"… This one is Kenshin Himura." The redhead told everyone, preparing himself for the bombarding questions.

"Aoshi Shinomori, draconian." The dark haired man said bluntly, paying more attention to the floor than the group.

"So… Himura, what are you? Warlock? Goblin?" Sano asked.

"Stop being so nosy, rooster-head." Megumi scolded, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Now look here, wu lei ghin, don't start insulting people you don't even know." Sano addressed her as a fox.

"Oh, and you're telling me to stop insulting people. You're insulting me in another language!" The fox poked her finger in his chest.

"Maa… maa… let's not get angry now. I'm a full blooded Vampire… and we arrived." Just as Kenshin's attempt to stop the fight, the doors opened and the five stepped out.

In front of them, a large gymnasium was divided into four courts. A quarter of it was filled with work out gears, heavy-metal weights, sandbags, and other machines. The other quarter was a basketball court, some long-range posts for archery, and a half-sized pool… with the size of hundred by fifty feet in area. The other half of the gym was a half a foot raised, with the raise's bare ground covered in tatami carpeting, which was used for sparring. Near the ends of each corner were a small bubbler and a vending machine of snacks and more hydrating drinks.

"Nice place you got here Himura." Sano complemented with a long whistle.

"I must agree… though… there's something missing…" Megumi tapped her forefinger on her chin as a frown appeared on her face.

"Oro… what would that be Takani-dono?"

"Fire place, or even just a small stove."

"Meg, you could make those potions without a fire brew, you are a witch… though a healing one…" Kaoru chastised.

"But still… fire brew is always the finest." The healer reminded.

A jingle brought them out of their chitchat and they turned to the sound. Kenshin and Aoshi had entered the 'dojo' styled court; Sano was busy examining the equipment in the workout court.

"So what are we doing down here exactly?" Sano shouted to Kenshin as he tested the weight of a metal ball in his hand.

"Spar. To test out each other's abilities." The redhead said, watching the cold man from the corner of his eyes as he went to examine the weapons hanging from the racks, ranging from shuriken to katanas to heavy metal axe to spears to bows and arrows.

"Hm… oohh pretty! Hey! It's better than the one I bought for 200 on Ebay! Those cheap asses!" Megumi exclaimed when she picked up the quiver and some arrows.

"Ohoho… I always get some live targets too…"

Kaoru sweat-dropped at the ecstatic sight of her cousin practically prancing to the shooting range and started with the close range targets and soon moved on to the further ones, hitting or at least somewhere very close to the center dot.

"Um… excuse my cousin's… um… sudden bounciness… she's like that when she sees new archery equipment." The girl apologized, bowing to Kenshin as she stepped up to the upper level dojo.

"It is fine Kamiya-dono. And I believe that Takani-dono is making quite a nice acquaintance with Sagara-san." Kenshin smiled nicely at Kaoru before he went to pull out some shinai. "I do believe that you use swords… don't you Kamiya-dono?"

"Ah… yes. But just call me Kaoru, Kamiya-dono makes me feel old. And how do you know that I use swords?" The girl cocked her head to the side.

"He isn't the infamous Hiko Seijurou's son for nothing Kamiya-san." Came the quiet response from Aoshi, who both just remembered that he was still there. The tall man, sitting down, was inspecting two kodachis that probably came out from the sheath that sat next to him.

"Huh?" Was the answer she gave to the unknown fact.

"Anyways… would you like spar with this one?" He smiled once more at the Seer.

"Sure… why not?" She shrugged.

"Ready?"

"Let's go!" Kaoru made a charge, Kenshin doing the same.

She bent forward, dodging the blow towards her shoulder and aimed at his hip, but was blocked when he brought down his bamboo stick to defend himself. Kenshin forced her backwards with the shinais locked in an X. Frowning, Kaoru held her ground and tried knocking him down with a sweep of her foot. He jumped to avoid falling down and launched an attack from above, which Kaoru darted behind him and saw an opening near his left arm.

Since she was so distracted, Kenshin landed a blow on her shoulder simultaneously when she had on his bicep.

"One to one." He said.

"Yeah… round two." She nodded.

Just as they started there was a ominous glow that engulf most of the room, blinding everyone in the gym since the walls were transparent. Kenshin dived and knocked Kaoru down, protecting her from whatever was coming, while Aoshi tried rolling away from the light.

"AIYI!" **THUD!**

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" A girl's voice complained.

Kaoru had held her breath since the white light illuminated from the middle of the room. And with Kenshin on top of her didn't make it any easier to breath. She could practically hear her own heart banging inside her chest… omg… was she blushing!

"Misao?" The boy on top her asked.

"Kenshin? Ow…" as the light finally died down.

"AIYI! You're not Kenshin! _Mortuus-.!_" The girl screeched, a gust of unnatural wind blowing through the room.

"Iie! Misao!" Kenshin darted from above Kaoru and went to grab the braid girl off of the poor Draconian, who was holding his swords out at the girl's neck and abdomen. The redhead hauled 'Misao' off Aoshi by wrapping his arms around her waist.

Kaoru sat up and was pulled to her feet by her cousin, who just arrived at the scene with the "rooster-head". The trio watched in astonishment at the girl struggling against the Vampire.

Her black hair was a bit messed up and loose from the braid, which was floating around her by a mysterious wind. Two wings were gracefully sprouted from between her shoulder blades, one black and the other white. Her eyes… were gold, the she-is-soo-gonna-kill-you gold.

"Kenshin." The aura died down slightly when she realized that it was the vampire holding her.

Kenshin set her down and watched as she closed her eyes, took a VERY deep breath, and clasped her hands in a praying sense. Soon enough, the wings had dissipated and her hair went limp. When the girl opened her eyes, they were a bright and cheerful evening sea color. Giving off an awfully happy smile, the girl jumped onto Kenshin for a very big hug.

Breaking off, she turned to Aoshi, who was in a defensive stance. Bowing low, she apologized with the utmost sincerity and hoped that they would become friends. Turning to the others, she smiled and bounced over to the stunned trio.

"Ano… I'm sorry, I was sort of out of control. Well, I'm Misao Makimachi. And you are?" Misao asked, extending her hand towards Kaoru.

Snapping out of her stupor, the Seer took the girl's hand and shook it. "I'm Kaoru Kamiya."

"Megumi Takani, Kaoru's cousin."

"Sanosuke Sagara, but call me Sano."

"Hello! Anyways, I bet that you have lots of question about what just happened… so…" Misao prompt, looking at them expectantly.

"What just happened, weasel?" Sano asked.

"What are you?" Kaoru frowned.

"Why were your eyes all… gold?" Megumi tapped her fingers on her eyes.

"Why did you happen to fall on me?" Aoshi said, glaring at her.

"How DID you even get down here without the elevator? And what happened to the seal?" Kenshin said, perplexed.

"Um… I just sic myself on him, but then Kenshin calmed me down? AND I'm NOT a fricking WEASEL, you rooster-head! I'm a half-ling… of Heaven and Hell! And my eyes… well, they turn gold for some reason … like Kenshin's when he's a vampire! And… about falling on you… sorry… I'm still a _little_ rusty on my skills. I also said I was sorry earlier… geez, men. And… big brother… don't kill me… but ItoldHikotoremovethesealsotheninsteadhegavemethisreallyreallycoolcharmthatsealsmybloodinstead!" Misao rushed through the explanation.

"Huh?" They all said confusedly, while Aoshi raised a brow.

"Hiko removed my seal and he gave me this charm that seals my blood instead. Get it?" She repeated slowly… backing away from Kenshin.

"Aa… so you decided to 'drop by'… ne? You know very well that you cannot sustain your skills to perfection just yet Misao… so now you owe 'Nii-chan something." Wicked gleam in his eye, the redhead approached the braided girl.

"Please… no pool… I can't—AIYIIIIII!" She shrieked, running for dear life around the gym, often hiding behind one of the four for protection but always got chased out.

Kenshin scooped the girl into his arms (Aoshi had picked her up by the nape of the collar, while Misao just ranted "traitor" over and over again) and threw her over his shoulder, confidently walking over to the shallow end of the chorine water.

"No no no no! Ken-nii-chan… please… don't throw me AHH!" The begging ceased as a loud **SPLASH!** Was heard.

"Ack! Really funny Kenshin…" Misao sputtered out some water as she pushed back her mopping bangs. The gang had joined the siblings in the pool room and Misao took the offered hands of Kaoru and Megumi, pulling them in as well. Sano, joining the fun pushed the vampire in it, jumping in right afterwards.

"Why isn't he in the pool?" Misao asked Kaoru, who only gave a small shrug in return.

"Be rrrright back." She whispered, winking at her newfound girl friends.

……………

Aoshi stood on the tiles watching as the five dunked, splashed or wetted each other in the pool. Such idiocy… and now he was to work with them too…

"Hey there lonely… dragon." A cute voice said.

Whipping his head to the side, he scolded himself for not paying attention. The little girl, who had confessed that she was "_rusty_ with her skills" thus, falling on him, was walking in a wet line towards him.

Her hair and clothes were dripping wet, making her look like a drowned rat. But there was that… twinkling in her eyes and the odd curve on the corners of her mouth. Something was up and he knows that he wasn't going to like it.

"Why not join the fun? The water's nice you know." She said slyly, walking up next to him.

He continued to stare out to the crowd playing in the pool, ignoring the girl purposely.

"H-hheeelllllooooo! Dragon BOY! Grr… no fun…" She pouted, but then felt the devil in her and dissipated into thin air, putting Aoshi on alert. That little weasel was up to something…

Behind him!

**Whack, thud, splash!**

"YES!" Misao cheered, splashing water onto Kaoru as she praised herself for knocking down the ice-dragon-boy into the water… though she hadn't expected him to actually drag her in with him.

* * *

08:30:00, RMH Inc., Meeting Room

"For once I'm here on time… with you in tow." Misao rolled her eyes at her brother's words.

"Yeah, well, how could we not? I mean, after all, you did set my alarm clock like two hours earlier." She replied sarcastically.

"Misao, I congratulate you for arriving on time, but shut up! We are wasting too much time with pointless blabbering." Hiko slammed his fist on the polished table, making the girls up a bit.

"Anyways, I'm glad that you have received the mail that I sent you yesterday for this meeting. It regards to your duties from now on. As you might not know, every group of agents has a sequence of cases, be it harmless or dangerous to the economy and social well being of earth. And I've decided to assign you six to undertake the latest project, T.T.T, which was originally labeled for only my stupid apprentice and weasel. However, I don't fully trust that they could take the pressure, thus I arranged the calls for you four. Now… let's get down to business." The CEO said, motioning the six to sit down.

AN: Okay, I'm really wacky. There would be chapters that are longer than others, so don't come to me complaining that you wished that I had written more! But other than that, I'm all great. The next chapter should be up quite shortly, cuz I'm having sooo much fun with this!


	3. The Twenty Trials

Disclaimers on everything that isn't mine!

* * *

The Twenty Trials 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

10:00:38, RMH Inc, Meeting Room

"T.T.T? What the fuck is that, some sorta suicide mission?" Sano asked, as he flipped through the manila folders that was placed in front of him.

"According to the papers, rooster-head, it could end up being one." Megumi shot at his idiocy.

"Maa maa… no need for such harshness Megumi-dono. And yes Sano, it is a suicide mission. Like Master said, you joined when you receive the invite and even if you refused it, you would've died. So… either you die on the battle field or by Master's hands." Kenshin explained, trying to smooth down the lumps and bumps.

**(Flash Back to earlier this morning)**

"This project, T.T.T, or "The Twenty Trials" was marked "held back", in other words, the missions were incomplete and weren't even touched. So I believe that in these folders, you'll find the necessary information that you would need for the first trial, and you need to complete it tonight before zero hundred hours. There'll be twenty trials and each trail has their own connection to one another. However, due to our sources, the most that we've planned in T.T.T are the first ten trials. And the rest would build up from the information that you pick up along each task. In eighteen hundred hours, sharp (Hiko said, glaring at Misao, who shrunk a little in her seat), and there'll be a gear crew waiting for you in the gymnasium. Questions?"

Seeing none, (and ignoring Sano's raised hand), Hiko concluded the meeting.

**(Flash Back Ends Here…)**

"Ano… Kenshin, if you don't mind me asking this…" Kaoru started and got a small smile telling her to continue with the question.

"Why do you call Hiko-san "Master"? And Misao calling him "Father" and you "Nii-chan"? You two don't exactly look alike, but its really none of my business, I'm just being very curious that's all. So if you don't wanna talk about it, its okay." The Seer quickly covered, seeing the look on the Vampire's face.

"Nah… I'll tell you. Ken-nii-chan just doesn't really like Chi-Chi-ue that much." The youngest girl giggled.

"Hm… I guess I'll start with Kenshin. He calls Father, "Master" cuz … well, he was his master. Um… Father was traveling in Kyoto, Japan once for a meeting and they just found nii-chan fighting a gang of street thugs and thought he had the potential. Of course, nii-chan also learned about handling business and stuff like that, but Father also trained him and handed him the "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu" techniques that was given from the earliest generations. And as for me calling Hiko Seijuro father, well… um… that'll be another day's story." Misao wrapped up lamely.

"So what are we up against?" She asked.

"We're fighting… Vampires and Centaurs… are dealing off some opium… Those Centaurs… they still existed? I thought that they were annihilated twenty years back by the Witches' Counsel because they were causing a mishap in the future reading. I think Okaa-san said something about there would an apocalypse because the centaurs believed that the humans were going to pollute their habitat and they revolted against them." Kaoru narrated.

"They aren't completely killed it seems, and were regrouping and now working in the shadows with the Vampires... we need a plan." Aoshi said, staring at them with chilling eyes.

"Hm… I guess. We need a decoy to lure them out, two decoys actually. One to lure the vampires, the other to pretend to be a fellow centaur to get the centaurs. Though… for the vampires, we need a girl… a virgin girl." Megumi said, and hastily added. "And it wouldn't be me."

"I could handle the horses, but not the vampires…" Sano added, when Kaoru, Misao and Kenshin looked at him.

"So that leaves Kamiya-san and Makimachi-san to be bait." Aoshi stated.

"Um… well… I'm sorry, but I can't help with the baiting either." Kaoru fidgeted in her seat.

"Nah, s'okay Kaoru-chan. I'll do it. I really needed some spark of danger anyways, my senses are dulling." Misao winked, ignoring Kenshin's frowning look.

The braided girl somehow was quickly armed with some kunai and took the papers, helped them into the air and threw her daggers at them. They flew from the air and were pinned at the far end of the room, and a few strands of brown hair were attached to it as well.

"See? I think I took some inches off your head, chicken-head, sorry." The girl apologized as she walked passed the Shifter to retrieve her throwing knives.

"OI!" Sano shouted, feeling his head for the new pointed cut on his hair.

* * *

17:55:59, Elevator, RMH. Inc.

"Today was sooo boring… why did I agree to sparring again Ken-nii-chan?" Misao asked her brother.

"To sharpen your senses?" He offered, knowing that it was his fault, just as the elevator chimed.

"Liar…" She muttered under her breath, causing Kaoru to giggle a bit.

"You did say that your senses were dull Misao-chan."

"Didn't think he'll take it literally…"

"Now now Missy, what are you two whisperin' bout?" Sano asked, getting swatted by Megumi in process.

"You make us women sound gossipy. So pipe down if you have nothing good to say about women." She glared at him before walking out.

"Che, women." The Shifter mumbled, walking out of the lift, following Aoshi and the other two girls.

The six approached the group that was setting up racks and screens in the dojo area.

One of the older women noticed their arrivals and clapped her hands together. "Hello, you must be the six agents that Hiko-sama was talking about! Wonderful, you're here early and we've got some outfits for you to try on. And I'm Tae by the way." She added, quickly grabbing the nearest set of clothing and handed it to the girls.

"Sae, my twin, will the helping the boys. The girls are with me. Tsubame and Yahiko are our assistants, so they'll be with you if you need anything. SAE!" Tae called, giving them smile.

"Yes Tae? Ohh… they've come. I've got the perfect outfits for you three gentlemen here. Hm… yes… Yahiko, could you bring over the leather?" Sae, the mirrored alike, said.

The five agents did a take back as Aoshi merely blinked.

Scarrrrrryyyyyy…… same hair, face, height, physical appearance and most likely mental knowledge as well… though the only way you could possibly tell the difference between the two was the way they put their hair. Tae had it in a left ponytail, while Sae took the right.

"Here Sae." A boy with spike brown hair handed Sae the stacks of black clothing.

"Thank you Yahiko. Here you go boys, and now just go behind the screens other there and start changing." She pointed to the farthest left.

"And you girls can take the screens on the right." Tae pointed the opposite direction.

The six went dumbfounded in their respective directions.

… And came out… in…

"OH KICK ASS! We look like we just jumped outta the Matrix!" Misao said enthusiastically. Kaoru and Sano nodded in agreement, Megumi examined herself in the present mirror, Kenshin just 'oro-ed' and Aoshi just tugged at the tightness.

Kaoru was in a tight leather shirt, which spiraled down counterclockwise, showing off her curves and the slim waist. The mini skirt was less constricting and had small slits, with a few buckles on the sides. On her feet were calf strapped three inched flats, making her a little taller. There were blue gloves on her hands and a choker with a cross on her neck, matching the hair tie that pulled her hair into her old high ponytail.

Megumi had a leather dress with a square neckline and shoulder-less buckles. The dress had stop about where her suede heels reached up on her knees. Her hands were wrapped in fingerless gloves with it ending near her elbows, though on one her right hand was a thick tanned glove fastened to her wrist with a clasp. Her hair was gathered at the base of her neck with a skull clip, to keep it out of her face and from swaying around her so much when she walked.

And as for Misao… well… let's just say that feminine get up just aren't her things… so Tae exchanged a slightly more male-like outfit for the mini-skirt and tight shirt. The girl had kept her braid in its place, but replaced the plain white tie with a golden clasp. The black shirt she had on was unlaced with a cotton cord from her neck to the valley of her chest, and the hem stopped short on her waist. Her pants were to her ankles and were slightly covering the sneakers, since she refused the five-inch heels, saying that she can't run in them, no matter how fashionable they look on her. Metal leather gantlets were fitted nicely on her wrist and the pendant hung loosely with a silver ring and a feather, on her neck, knotted with a silver chain.

The boys were in their respective leather gear as well…

Kenshin was donned in a samurai outfit. The black gi, showing off some of his taunt chest, and white hakamas were leather, but looked like cotton. The sash on his waist was silver and there were chains hanging from it. His fiery hair was pulled up higher and gantlets were also on his hands.

Sano was in a leather jacket, pants, and headband. There were wraps around his hands and abs, even around the base of his foot. A dragon chain was hanging on his neck.

Aoshi was dressed in a black leather outfit, from head to toe. Black shirt, black pants, black shoes, three black belts securing his pants, black shoes. If he hadn't wore that trademark trench coat of his, one would assume that he was totally gothic… even if he did have those elegant and beautiful white wings.

"Here, black visors." Tsubame said meekly, holding out six pairs of dark sunglasses.

"Thank you, Tsubame-dono." Kenshin smiled, taking them and handing everyone a pair.

"I don't think I could really fight in a mini skirt… even if it is this loose." Kaoru muttered, trying to pull it down to save herself some modesty, the sunglasses pushed behind her bangs.

"I don't really think that it would matter once we start the mission dear cousin. But I must agree, black isn't my color…" Megumi said, tugging at the buckles as she stuck the glasses in her hair as well.

"You look good in anything fox." Sano whistled, putting them on, earning a whack.

"I think it looks great on your Kaoru, you should wear leather more often… don't you think so Ken-nii-chan?" Misao said, slipping on her own and smacked the visors onto her brother's face, catching him with a gaping mouth staring at the Seer.

"Oro? Ah… I meant, um… hai?" He said weakly, trying to cover his embarrassment.

"Let's get going." Aoshi said, turning to the exit door, coat billowing behind him, depositing the visors inside one of the pockets of his trench coat.

"Tinsey problem dude, no transportation?" The Shifter said.

"Its all taken care of. There's a black Lamborghini and a black Porsche, enough to fit you six, three in each vehicle." Hiko said, coming out from the elevator, tossing a set of keys to Kaoru and the other to Aoshi.

"And they drive. This is a simple and easy task, which I know that you would complete without interference. However… should anything happen, your lives are on the platter. So get your asses out there and fail… face the consequences." The CEO glared at them seriously before they all went out to the cars.

AN: Ah, done at last… next chapter time! Review?


	4. Meeting the First Trial

Disclaimers on everything that isn't mine!

* * *

Meeting the First Trial 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

20:30:09, Black Forest Club, Rosemary Ave.

The two cars stopped at the large parking lot, parking at the rear near the alleyways and in the shadows.

Scrambling out of the cars, Aoshi and Kaoru opened up the trunks and found that their weapons were waiting for them inside.

Two swords, a half-sized zanbatou, three sets of kunai, a bow with a set of twenty arrows, and some shuriken.

Kaoru strapped on her waskizashi around her shoulders and handed the arrows and bow to Megumi, who slung them over her shoulder as well. Misao tossed the katana to Kenshin and collected her throwing daggers, fitting them all over body. Sano picked up his zanbatou as Aoshi pocketed the shuriken.

"Ano… I think we should rerun the plan once more. Sano befriends the Centaurs, Misao is the bait for the Vampires, then bring them to the warehouse and kill them." Kenshin said, knotting the sword to his belt, still disliking the fact that Misao was to be bait.

"Hm… Centaurs…" Sano said, tapping his foot on the ground, thinking hard.

"Yeah… so start your shifting thingy…" Megumi snapped.

"Hm…" Sano thought more then nodded to himself. He scrunched his eyes and looked like he was thinking pretty hard… **POP!**

There was a puff of gray smoke and they found something standing in the place of Sano…

Was that a…

"Ohohoho! Who would've thought?" Megumi laughed behind her hand, trying to remain woman-like.

"BWHAHAHA! You're soo adorable tori-atama! Who knew that you could actually change into a mini centaur!" Misao started bursting with giggles as she bent to her knees to pet the miniature hybrid that only came up to her waist.

"I think he looks like a pony, a kawaii little pony!" Kaoru snickered, smoothing the brown mane.

"Sure, go ahead, pick on the midget." Sano crossed his arms over his bare chest. He didn't really like his new look. Being only three feet one, with four black horse legs, a brown tail, with his waist up as the head of the horse body… life was hell so far. And it wasn't his fault that he turned himself into this… he needed a picture or whatnot that could actually show him how they look like…

"Um… Sano, I think it would be better if you grew few feet taller, that I do." Kenshin suggested, since centaurs are mostly well over a yard and a half.

"Why not." Sano sighed. **POP!**

"Better?" he asked hopefully.

"Ah… uh… well…" Misao and Kaoru were gaping, until Kenshin and Megumi slapped their hands over their relatives.

"Ah… much." Megumi covered up, turning her face.

"Cover yourself up ahou." Aoshi grunted.

* * *

20:45:00, Black Forest, Country Shore Bay, California

The six had split up; Misao was heading to the beach and Sano to the forest. Aoshi was paired up with Kaoru and Kenshin Megumi. The four hid in the forest where the two groups would be meeting up.

The centaurs came up together on the far right of their hiding spots, carrying some sacks on their backs.

"Okay… Zanza, you're up." Kenshin whispered into his line.

"Got it." Sano trotted quietly up to one of the centaurs in the rear and knocked him unconscious with his zanbatou. Once he was sure that the thing was out, he took the shape of the hybrid since his attempts to look like one earlier were futile.

Quickly, he swung the sack over his back, and sped up to the rest of the group, leaving the knocked out centaur.

……………

20:59:39, Country Shore Bay, California

Misao walked quietly through the beach, right by the waterline. It had been a long while since she had went to the beach herself, let alone with her small family.

The moon above her was full and silver, glowing down at the black waters of the ocean. The night sky was clear, giving the stage to the bright and beautiful stars, Misao sighed as she watched them overhead, dancing in the velvet blackness. The waters crashed and swept onto the shore, sometimes wetting her bare legs.

The coolness of the water was comforting for the musky, summer evening. Closing her eyes, she felt a small breeze hit her face contently, the pendant jingled quietly as it collided with the small ring and feather.

It was so peaceful here, away from civilization is good… Sighing, she bent down to pick up a seashell that was lying under patches of sand. Ah, a good item for memories sakes.

Her senses heightened as she heard paddling of footsteps approached her. Must be the vampires, she thought. Relax and pretend you don't hear them…

Blowing on the shell, she dusted the rest of the sand away and dipped it in the cold water to wash it. Shadows then dawned over her petite figure.

Gasping, Misao whirled around and put on an innocent, startled face as she examined the vampires.

They were normal looking people, a little tittered and drunk, but were sober enough to walk a straight line. There were four of them. One with white hair and black bangs, another with black hair, the third with blue highlights, and the last had an unusual shock of green hair and orange coloring.

"Eep?" She squeaked out, not really knowing how to act like a damsel in distress.

"Now why is little lady doing out here all alone?" Asked 'carrot-head'.

"I… uh… well, you see… my friends… boyfriends and stuff…" She started blubbering, remembering how that girl acted when this hot guy in a movie confronted her.

"Ah, I see… you left your friends because they had their own companions… you poor thing." 'Cow' said.

Misao nodded dumbly and ducked her head, pretending to be tearing up, hands fidgeting with her shell.

"Why don't we bring her to our hut. I'm sure she could us the company." 'Blacky' said, looking at his comrades for their agreement.

"Why not? I'm sure this little lady could us a shoulder to lean on." 'Neon blue' commented, patting her back.

Misao shuddered inwardly, his hands were freezing… even Kenshin's were warmer. Faking a small hiccup, she asked shyly, "Hontou ne?"

"Aa. Come now; best be going before the night gets really dark. Don't want any vampires coming around." 'Blacky' said, eyes gleaming at his friends as they grinned wickedly. They've just found a night snack.

"A-arigatou minna-san." Misao whispered, as 'carrot-head' took on her arms and 'neon blue' took the other.

"Its fine little lady. But we have to walk a bit ways. Out hut is deep in the forest." 'Cow' pointed out.

"Okay…" She nodded, not missing the flash of amber passing the four's eyes.

The five headed into the Black Forest.

……………

21:30:00, Black Forest, Country Shore Bay, California

Kaoru gave a silent yawn and rubbed her eyes. Megumi was leaning against her cousin, eyes half lidded. Aoshi and Kenshin were sitting there, glaring at each other with their blades at their sides.

This is sooooooooooooooooo boring… Kaoru thought. Maybe I'll check for a little vision for what might happen next.

Nodding happily to herself, she closed her eyes then reopened them, showing only the white parts and no pupil.

"Where are those blood vamps when you need them?" One of the centaurs grumbled, stamping angrily on the ground with his front hooves.

"Stay at peace Baron. They are creatures of the night and needs feeding. Most likely hunting for a young virgin prey." The eldest explained to Baron.

"Well, keeping us waiting! I find it unacceptable Cretin!" Baron shouted at Cretin.

"Please keep voices lower, Starlight isn't feeling good. No no, Starlight has caked mud in her hooves. Bad girl! Starlight playing in mud…" Starlight said to herself, and half to the two.

"I agree with Baron. They should've been here nearly an hour ago." Gazer said.

"Hey, Faro, why so quiet? Usually, you're off like a rocket." Gazer said, turning his attention to Sano, who was adjusting the sack.

"Uh… Not feeling well." Sano said nervously.

"Sore hooves?" Starlight asked.

"Uh… yeah." He replied stupidly… well, his feet were hurting…

A rustling brought all of their divided attention to the bushes behind them.

However what they were going to see next wasn't exactly what they had planned…

Misao came into the scene with four men hanging off her. One of them was playing with her hair as he was kissing the nape of her neck. Two of them were hanging onto her arms and the last one was carrying her, supporting her weight his hands on her back and underneath her knees, and kissing her at the same time…

Kenshin was gawping like a fish, eyes then flashing amber at the sight of the harassment over her sister. Kaoru and Megumi were looking at her with eyes wider than saucers, still registering in their minds of what was happening to the other female of their team. Sano nearly fell on his arse as he tripped over an offending tree root while backing up from astonishment. Aoshi just pulled his swords out deftly and crouched in the shadows, but was nonetheless a bit surprised.

"Concentrate you bakas. We cannot fail this." Aoshi whispered harshly into his mouthpiece, reminding the rest of the crew of their duties.

The five heard the message clearly, however… it seemed that the others had as well. Misao was hastily dropped to the ground by the four vampires and the centaurs turned onto 'Faro'.

"Itai!" Misao complained, being dropped hard on some rocks and dirt.

"Who are you?" The vampires hissed venomously, their faces morphing.

"Imposter! Where is our brother!" The half-horsemen ganged up on Sano, front hooves stomping dangerously in the air.

"Eh…" **POP!**

"Sorry to burst ya'll bubbles, but… I'm not exactly born from horses." Sano grinned cheesy-like. Holding his hands up in the air and whipped out he zanbatou from the sack he was carrying earlier.

"Um… um… um… hi?" Misao said, her façade gone. "Oh what the hell… Kansatsu Tobikunai!"

Ten kunais flew from nowhere and pinned down one of the vampires, the other three immediately charged at her.

THONK! THONK! THONK! THONK!

Another vampire was pinned to the tree with four arrows. Misao said a quick thanks to Megumi who had instantly aimed them when she felt the adrenaline of having a real target.

"Ohohoho… this is fun!" The eldest laughed lightly.

Kenshin and Kaoru quickly jumped to action, Aoshi came down from the trees and dealt with Baron, who was on a rampage. Kaoru took on Starlight, who, for a very insane centauress, packs quite a punch… um… hoof. Kenshin told Megumi to help hold off the centaurs with Sano since his zanbatou didn't seem to cooperate with him.

Misao sent a roundhouse kick at 'carrot-head' and was then tripped off her feet when 'cow' ploughed at her from behind. Taking out some kunais, she threw them over her shoulder and managed to hit somewhere near his abdomen and legs.

Just as 'carrot-head recovered from her kick, he jumped at her with a game face. He managed to pin her to the ground, front to the dirt and lowered his neck to take a sniff of her.

Ew… Get him off me! She shouted silently, hating the fact that she was too small and weak to move.

"You smell pleasant, just like any virgin would." He grinned wolfishly at her and opened his mouth, revealing to her a nice set of shiny fangs. My god! He was going to bite her! She didn't want to be a vampire!

They were lowering and lowering… she could feel the tip of his teeth on her skin! Gah! Why isn't her shield kicking in! The stupid pendant… was it sealing her fate! Nooo… this can't be happening to her! She's too young to die!

"GET OFF HER!" A fierce voice bellowed. The vampire was sliced clean through the head and body, which rolled off Misao, making her feel nauseous.

"Misao… daijoubou?" Was the gruff question as she was being lifted to the ground.

Whimpering a bit, Misao raised her head as saw the glowing amber eyes of her brother. Sniffing, she nodded and buried her head in her brother's shoulder, hugging him tightly for comfort that she was still very much alive.

"I-I w-was s-so s-scared." She muffled in his gi.

Sighing in relief, Kenshin nodded to the rest of the team who finished off the centaurs, then smoothed the ruffled hair of his sister, hoping that she would calm a bit.

"Is Misao-chan going to be okay?" Kaoru whispered softly as she neared the siblings.

Kenshin nodded once, "Hai, she will be fine in the morning. Aoshi-san, would you and Sano please get rid of the bodies? Kaoru-dono, there is a small Zippo in my pouch, could you take it out and give it to them? Burning the bodies would be the easiest to get rid of them."

A little nervous, Kaoru stuttered an okay as she shakily reached over to the little bag hanging by his side and took out the lighter. A small blush went over her face as she accidentally brushed over his arm. Turning quickly, she tossed Sano the lighter.

"Oi, Megitsune, could'ya help me with the wood? Some sticks here and there would help." Sano asked, dragging the bloody centaur bodies over to the fallen tree with the help of Aoshi.

Megumi frowned at the nickname but nodded anyways, she really wanted to check on Misao-chan's condition, but if Kenshin says she's going to be fine… who was she to argue back?

Soon, there was a small bonfire crackling, as the bodies became compost and ashes.

The fire died as the six walked back to their cars and drove into the night.

**"Mission Complete. Time was 22:30:00."**

AN: Ah, done and onward to the next chapter! Review and thanks!


	5. Expecting Something More

Disclaimers on everything that isn't mine!

* * *

Expecting Something More

By Winterwing3000

* * *

07:59:49, Villa, Downstairs, Westside, California

Yawning, Megumi stretched her arms over her head, blinking her half-lidded eyes. The sunshine filtered through her un-curtained windows and her door was left ajar. Then turning to her left, the red numberings glowed "8:00". Deciding that it was time to wake up, she threw the covers, grabbed a set of clothes and headed to the bathroom, hoping for a nice soaking.

Kaoru and Sanosuke are most likely asleep, and Aoshi would probably be awake and in the living room meditating… Woman, rooming with two other people of the opposite sex is though. Megumi would give _anything_… well, almost anything just switch floors with Kenshin, so that all three of the girls would be sleeping at the upstairs complex while the men could be at the downstairs complex. All girls work better.

Turning on the water for her bath, Megumi washed up and stripped before trying out the waters. Knowing that it was warm enough to relax her muscles, she stepped in and sighed as her body settled in the heated liquid.

Last night was exhausting. After returning to HQ, Hiko gave an awfully long lecture of their poorly and illogical plan of attack. Misao was still resting, so that lucky weasel skipped out on the most part but faced her father near the end. She should check up on the girl… after all, she was a doctor…

Knock. Knock.

Puzzled, Megumi pulled at the water curtains and asked who it was.

"Oi, open the door kitsune. I gotta use the bathroom." Said the drowsy voice of Sano.

"Hell no! I'm taking a bath, so wait."

When she heard heavy footsteps walking away from the door and some muttered curses, Megumi sighed.

………

08:10:39, Villa, Upstairs, Westside, California

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** A shrill girl's shriek came from upstairs' bathroom and now was most likely traveling out to the ocean.

**THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD!**

The whole house was put on alert when the scream woke everyone up.

Kenshin was the first to get there, sword in hand.

Aoshi with his twin blades ran up the stairs, closely followed by Kaoru, and armed with a shinai. Megumi had snatched her own wooden weapons and threw on a rather long bathrobe, her long hair-dripping wet.

When the trio arrived the scene upstairs, they saw a perplexed vampire starring at a half dressed shifter, pinned neatly to the wall with five throwing knives holding him in place. The door to the bathroom was opened… well splintered more like it… and a very red Misao, hardly covered by the white towel and her long hair, was standing on the tiled floor.

Noticing her new audience, Misao turned, if possible, into a darker shade of red. "BAKA NO HENTAI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!"

The two older girls hurried to save the poor girl from shame. Kaoru helped Misao into a bathrobe while Megumi stood in front of the two, blocking the boys' eyes from going any further. She scowled at them. "Well… what are you waiting for? An invitation? Don't you know when a girl needs her privacy!"

Aoshi quickly turned away from the scene and walked back down stairs, mumbling incoherent things as he went. And if you looked very closely, squinting until your eyes are killing you, you could see the faintest of red spreading across his nose and cheeks.

Kenshin only oro-ed and covered his eyes and Sano's, waiting for the girls to be finished and then return to Misao's room.

"Oro… coffee would be very good after this." The redhead muttered.

"I'm _NEVER_ touching those damn porn magazines again." Sano vowed.

* * *

12:16:29, Westside Beach, California

"Aw c'mon, itachi, couldn't ya just forgive me already?" The Shifter begged, earning another kick in the shin.

"First of all, don't call me weasel. Second of all, you could've knocked. Third of all, NO!" The Half-ling shouted.

"I see that they're still at it…" Megumi commented wryly, taking a small sip from her glass of lemonade.

"Hm… wonder when they'll stop." Kaoru said idly, stretching herself on the blanket that she was laying on.

The six, having a short break from work temporarily, was relaxing at the beach right by their villa. Kenshin was inside preparing their lunch, Aoshi was training diligently downstairs in the basement, the two cousins were lounging out at the sand, planning for a nice tanning, and the fuming weasel was stomping along the shoreline, stalked by a hoping rooster.

The water crashed quietly against the sand and the seagulls overhead squawked now and then. Kaoru stared at the endless waves of blue, wondering how far it goes. It was so different, this new life of hers.

She was living like any normal girl with her cousin since four, being raised by her mother and aunt. They moved from New Zealand after there was an attack on her father and uncle's workshop. The four females were lucky enough to escape as the two men bravely fought against the werewolves and panther demons. The gas from the fueling fire that her uncle was using to teach Megumi how to whip up a special healing formula had been knocked over and alighted the delicate silks and furs of the rugs, which quickly spread the flames, engulfing the house in a matter of minutes. Her father and uncle, however, weren't as lucky as they were and were killed in the fire, along with the werewolves and the panthers.

When she turned fifteen, another attack has been cast on her family. Her mother and aunt this time were fending off the werewolves that had managed to seek them out and sought revenge for their own pack's loss. Her mother had a few trainings with her father's friend, who owned a small dojo, and learnt the arts of tessen and helped Megumi's mother parry off the vicious wolf-hybrids. Megumi's mother, being a witch herself, flicked darts and vials of poison and acid at them, being very careful at not harming her third sister (from her brother's wife's family).

Megumi had taken Kaoru with her and the two ran with a few belongings towards the back doors as the slaughter continued. After two days of hiding out at their friend's house, they returned to their home, hoping for their mothers to be alive and well. But they only found dead bodies scattered along the house, so Megumi took some of the things from their mothers' safe and they left, leaving only their prayers with the dead.

The two had fled to Australia, hoping for a new fresh start, and since Megumi had just turned eighteen, Kaoru was under the guardianship of her cousin until she became of age.

Now, they were recruited by a CEO and the ringleader of an underground government and had to help save the world from the evil that lurks at every corner. Not to mention that her partners were three other guys and a girl. She had to kill things, which wasn't even part of her intention in living. She wanted to protect, not murder with a warrant. But… did killing evil count as saving people?

"I feel sooo tired… I'm gonna sleep for a few minutes, 'kay Meg? Wake me up for lunch." The Seer said, tears forming at the corners of her eyes as she yawned.

"Sure thing Kao, sure thing…" The Seer, however had fell into a deep slumber, missing the mischief in the Healer's voice.

………

14:55:16, Westside Beach, California

Midnight…

Dark Night…

Screams…

"Kaoru-dono…"

Arrows…

Zanbatou…

Vampire…

"Kaoru-dono?"

What was this!

… Red hair… bright light… blades… pink ribbion…

Where was all this heading too?

"KAORU-DONO!"

Tarot cards…

The Devil, upside right… The Wheel of Fortune, downside… The Tower, upside down… The Star, downside right… and… The Priestess, downside down…

Who was the subject?

"KAORU!"

"Huh?" Kaoru opened her eyes, blinking away the sleep and saw wide violet eyes and a shock of red hair hovering above her sight.

"KYYYAAAAAAAAA!" She yelped, shoving the person as far away as possible.

He landed with a thud and oro-ed.

"Oh My Gosh, I'm soo sorry Kenshin!" Kaoru bent over to help pull him up, forgetting that she was still in her swimwear.

"Oro…" Kenshin said, his nose started bleeding the slightest.

Kaoru quirked her eyebrows before following his eyes and then blushed madly, bonking his head with her sandal. "Kenshin no hentai!"

Another oro came as she stomped angrily to the veranda where Sano was busily barbecuing the steaks.

"Megumi!" She said viciously, marching to her cousin.

"What is it now, tanuki?" Megumi moved her sunglasses from her eyes and placed them on her forehead, putting the book she was reading on her lap.

"I told you to wake me up! Not get Kenshin to do it!" Kaoru huffed.

"Well, I was busy reading." The Healer motioned to the books stacked on the glass table.

"Anyways… I heard quite a ruckus down there, had a vision?" The older cousin asked seriously.

"Yeah, but Kenshin woke me up before I could actually finish the reading… I think it has something to do with tonight… midnight…" The Seer whispered, burying her head in her hands.

"Oi, who wants some steaks! They're medium raw!" Sano shouted, so that the other two occupants inside could hear him.

* * *

23:01:30, Villa, Downstairs, Westside, California

"Ah, that was delish! Yo, Kenshin, when did ya learn how to cook like that?" Sano sighed contently, patting his full stomach.

"It's just a habit. Plus, it wasn't that hard." Kenshin said, cleaning his katana.

"Oh I disagree. You're cooking is fabulous, compared to Kaoru's." Megumi smiled at Kaoru, who turned bright red.

"What's wrong with _my_ cooking!" She bellowed, wanting to strangle her cousin.

"Oh nothing, it just tastes like charcoal all the time." The elder said, glancing dryly at her cousin.

"Um, hate ta break the family chit chat, but this is _really_ boring, you know. I propose that we play twenty questions!" Misao said, getting tired of talking cooking.

"…" All five of them just looked at her.

"Hey, we're gonna be living here together for a long time, so why not get to know each other? The stupid info that I received from the old man is just a broad view of you guys." She defended.

"Hm… okay." Kaoru nodded, Megumi gave a small nod.

"I'm in!" Sano said, grinning wickedly.

"Oro… why not?" Kenshin shrugged.

"Hn." Aoshi grunted.

"So, lets see… I'll start so then we go clockwise. How old are you? I'm 22, but I really don't have an age limit." Misao asked the group.

"250." The Vampire said.

"200." The Draconian muttered.

"24." Kaoru replied, staring wide eyed at Kenshin and Aoshi.

"25." Sano said.

"I'm 26." Megumi replied uncaringly.

"Um… What are you? I mean… like breed wise." Kaoru inquired curiously. "I'm a Seer, um… basically, I have visions of the three times. I also practice Tarot reading, palmistry, and in-depth mind reading."

"Well, I'm a Healing Witch. So I'm a herbalist, a medically trained doctor, an I suppose I could whip up other 'witchy' things like love potions, but I never really tried it." Megumi said thoughtfully.

"Very interesting Fox. Well, as you all know, I'm Shifter. I could take form of anything I will it to be, but I always need an exact copy of what it is since I lack imagination or I've never seen them before." Sano told them, remembering what had happened last night.

"Draconian. I obtain the powers of a dragon, the ability to fly, and the power to control fire or water." Aoshi said, keeping his brief.

"Ohh! Do you have wings!" Misao asked excitedly, glad that her brother and she weren't the only ones with wings.

Aoshi gave an indifferent nod. "Can we see them?" She asked again.

"Misao." Kenshin said disapprovingly, Misao backed down, pouting.

"I'm a full-bred Vampire. I do, however, have reign over the demonic side of the Vampire. Like Misao mentioned last time, my eyes revert to amber, like any normal vampire should. However, I've been placed under a seal, to make me fool-proof against the sun, so I don't perish under it." The Vampire added.

"Okay, my turn. I'm a Half-ling. A rare breed found here, since there's only one in a million where you could find any childe born from a Devil and an Angel. Most of the time, its only in myths and fairy tales that it would happen, but well… I'm one so. Anyways, my abilities, I could fly, teleport, levitate, and all that psychic things. But I still haven't mastered the ability to control all my powers, so I'm wearing this seal to keep my blood tamed." Misao explained, lifting up the black-white winged pendant hanging from her neck, along with the silver ring and feather.

"I pass." Aoshi murmured, leaning back in the sofa.

"Ano… what's your favorite color?" Kenshin asked, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "This one likes black-blue."

"Purple, the lavender color." Megumi nodded.

"Hm… I like pink." Kaoru said, tugging at her hair ribbon.

"Obviously Jou-chan. I prefer red."

"Red as in what rooster head? Lipstick?" Misao snickered. "I love any blue color."

"…Gray-green." Aoshi said quietly, looking at the clock. Why the hell was he stuck with them again when he could just live somewhere else?

"Whatever itachi. Hm… how bout date of birth." Sano asked. "February 14th."

"June 20th." Kenshin said.

"June 12th…" Kaoru mumbled.

"August 19th." Megumi said.

"November 30th, and I'm not a weasel!" Misao told them.

"January 13th." Aoshi said, barely caring where the hell this game was going. But there was this itchy feeling bothering him… telling him something bad would be happening.

"My turn. Are you still a virgin?" Megumi asked, tittering in her mind as she saw some of the group members' blush.

"What kind of question is that Meg!" Kaoru exclaimed, a bit red in the face.

"I'm not answering that…" Misao said stuffing her face into the cushion, she didn't need to anyways.

"Well, what about you Ken-san? Tori-atama?" The Healer questioned, Aoshi had glared her way, giving her the _perfect_ answer that he didn't want to talk about such crap.

"Oro… I'm not answering that either Megumi-dono." Kenshin stuttered.

"Che, what'cha think Fox?" Sano said, smirking.

"You're gay." She said with a roll of her eyes. Misao and Kaoru stifled giggled as Sano's smirk dropped from his face.

"Say what!" Sano said incredulous.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Misao quickly turned off her watch's timer and smiled. "I'll be right back." She quickly ran upstairs for something.

After a few moments, Kenshin excused himself to the bathroom and went upstairs as well, leaving the four in the dark.

"That was odd… I smell something fishy about them." Sano said.

"The smell's you, but I guess you have a point. They're keeping something from us." Megumi said, frowning. "And I'm gonna check it out."

"I don't think you should Megumi. It really isn't any of your business." Kaoru said, though she was having doubts of her own as she bit down on her lips.

"Hey, you coming or not Fox?" The Shifter asked, already on the third step of the stairs.

Megumi quickly caught up with Sano and closely tailed by a reluctant Kaoru. Aoshi, already sensing something very wrong about this, followed them nonetheless.

………

00:00:00, Villa, Upstairs, Westside, California

The upstairs complex was smaller than the downstairs one, but more furnished. The largest room was split as a living area and a dining area, which led out to a balcony enough to put a table for three and a rocking chair. There were three rooms and one bathroom to their left. The door of the bathroom was repaired and left ajar.

The two of the three bedrooms were opposite of the bathroom and their doors were wide open, showing them a bit of the siblings' personality. One of the rooms was painted red, black and hints of white and gold here and there. Trophies and medals were aligned on the wall and the shelf. The room was basically neat and clean, clothes were folded on the bed, and sheets were drawn. A few pictures were hung on the wall; most of them were of Kenshin and another girl or just a family photo. There was a scent of masculinity in there, so it was obviously Kenshin's room.

The room next to Kenshin's was less dark and filled with a sense of coming winter. Blue, whites and silvers were splashed all over the walls. There was a hand painted mural on the wall adjacent to the bed. It was a dark painting with a girl sitting on a swing, the ropes connected to the blue sky and hovering over the black sea. The girl had a pair of angelic wings and was starring at her own reflection, her black hair hanging around her loosely. There was a silver-ish glow around the angel, which contrasted to the dark waters and sky. The bed was lazily made, papers scattered all over the tabletop, the closet was opened and Winnie-the-Pooh pjs were thrown on the bed. Photos were lined up on the desktop.

The last bedroom, most likely the master bedroom at the end of the hall, the door was closed and there were no signs of the siblings anywhere else. They crept up to the door and Sano, Megumi, and Kaoru pressed their ears to the door. Aoshi just stood behind them, leaning on the wall.

Suddenly, a moan came from the room and their curiosity perked.

"Kennsshiiinnnn." They heard a deep voice hiss, but then yelped. "Ow, not so hard!"

By now, the Seer had turned red, the other two were silently snickering, and Aoshi just quirked an eyebrow, somewhat in disgust.

Then there was a tinkling of glass and ceramic and a loud crash. Before they knew it, a loud thud had told them something had slammed onto the door really hard.

"G-gomen ne Ke-Ken-nii-chan!" Said a very sultry voice and then another thud happened.

Confused to the brink of insanity, the four now stood clueless of what to do.

Open the door?

Leave them?

Or… just wait?

Sano pounded on the door, waiting for an answer. "Yo, Kenshin! Ya in there?"

"Ugh…" They heard and not taking any chances, Sano busted the door opened. And to find something exactly the opposite of what they were thinking off…

Kenshin was knocked to the other side of the room from the blow of the door and he was the most unusual sight of all. His hair was loose from the draw back ponytail, dancing around him as he lay on his back. His face was contorted into a game face, his eyes an unnatural amber and a bit red. His mouth was in a snarl, canine teeth longer than usual. His hands were long nailed claws and black ragged wings sprouted from his back. Blood was stained all over his face.

Misao on the other hand was gripping tightly to the junction between her neck and shoulder, hand flowing with blood, as she lay in her blood along with Kenshin's. Her clothes were somewhat torn a the edges and her hair was ragged, but the thing was… she had her wings back…

The pendant that she usually wore around her neck was lying on the drawers and thus the blood seal was broken. A trail of blood came out of her mouth as she tried to sit up with one elbow propping her up.

"H-help K-Kenshin. Blood packet…" Misao heaved. "Freezer, h-heat to h-human bod-body te-temper-ature. 9.39 mi-minutes…"

Sano quickly bolted from the room to set the blood packet as Kaoru went to hold up Kenshin as Megumi checked for his wounds. Aoshi strode over to the other girl and swept her up in his arms, heading for the bathroom.

"Ha-hayuku…" Misao breathed out before loosing consciousness.

* * *

06:10:39, Villa, Upstairs, Westside, California

Squeezing his eyes tightly, Kenshin fought to open them. When he did, he noted that there was warmth right by him. Craning his neck just a bit, he saw Kaoru holding onto a washcloth and asleep by his bedside, head pillowed in her arms as the rest of her body stayed in a sitting position. The redhead gave a small smile and tried sitting up without waking her.

Only then did he found out that he was still dressed in his yesterday's clothes, matted with bloodstains here and there. His wings also had contracted and returned into his body.

What had happened?

Last night he needed a feed, Misao as always, was offering and there wasn't anyone else. But… something had driven him to drink more than intended… why?

Sniffing the air, he could still smell the blood from last night's havoc. Misao's stench was the strongest… what happened to his little sister? Was she hurt? Damn, it was his fault; he rarely lost control like that!

Unknowingly, he fisted the material of the bed sheet and tugged at it so hard that it jerked Kaoru awake.

"You're awake…" She whispered.

"I'm sorry for waking you Kaoru-dono." Kenshin apologized.

"Are you still hurt?" Kaoru asked with worried eyes.

"I'm fine. But… where's Misao?" The Vampire asked, hesitant of the answer.

"Megumi checked her over and she lost a lot of blood, but she should be fine now. Aoshi is watching her in her room. Do you want to go see her?" The Seer tilted her head.

"Hai, arigatou Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said as Kaoru helped him out of the bed and held his arm since he still wasn't really stable on his feet just yet.

Reaching the younger girl's room, Kaoru knocked and turned the handle and Kenshin pushed the door aside. Aoshi was sitting at the girl's bedside with a book in hand. The curtains were drawn apart, revealing the rising sun, beaming eerily on his sister's still pale and motionless form.

The slow rising of her chest was the only thing that could tell Kenshin that Misao was alive, but other than that… she looked like she just came back from a bloody massacre and was half-dead.

"Himura, Kamiya-san." Aoshi bid them as he got up from his seat.

"Aoshi-san. How is Misao?" Kenshin said, not taking his eyes off her.

"The blood should be regenerating now, so she should be awake soon. However the mark upon her neck, Takani-san finds it difficult to heal it." The Draconian told them as he walked towards the door.

"Arigatou Aoshi-san." The Vampire said humbly, sitting on his sister's bed as Kaoru took the abandoned chair.

A pregnant silence filled the room as the Seer quietly watched the Vampire gently brush back the bangs of the younger woman. Kenshin had on a passive face, but the narrowing of eyes told Kaoru that he was more than worried for Misao. It was as if they shared a common bond that none other can between siblings. A small smile crept up her lips when she saw the caring way that Kenshin kept skimming his fingers through the raven locks.

"You must really love imotou-san, don't you Kenshin?" Kaoru whispered, hands folded on her lap.

"Aa… I owe her much for what she has given to me. However… the favor that I only returned is hurting her… this one does not deserve such wonderful things." Kenshin's other hand clenched tightly as a lump forced onto the back of his throat.

"Every new moon… my own vampire seal breaks and then I need to feed on a prey. The only thing is, I don't hunt… Misao freely gave her own blood for my sake. And now… for some reason… I've taken more than what I usually needed, putting her life at such a risk. I've failed her… if I had not agreed to this, she would not be in this condition." He told her.

"Iie… you're wrong. Misao-chan did this because she wanted to, she didn't want her Nii-chan to go and kill innocent people; she kept you from your instincts. My mother and aunt protected Megumi-chan and I from those bandits who had been following my ancestors for centuries… they sacrificed their own lives to give us a fresh new start, to be bloodstained free… but… I suppose that now its been dirtied… like yours. But I know that isn't true, because I'm protecting innocent people just for some blood shed. And you, you are doing the same… so you didn't fail her or those innocent people. You just did what your instincts told you to do. So don't blame yourself Kenshin… I'm sure that Misao wouldn't be happy to see you like this." Kaoru said to him softly, covering one of his hands with hers.

"Y-you bet th-that I d-don't." A weak and raspy voice said.

The two nearly jumped in surprise and turned to the bed, finding the injured girl well awake, with a serene and true smile on her face, despite the horrid blood trails on her clothes and neck.

"Misao!" Kenshin said, startled and retracted his hand.

"H-hai. Kaoru-chan… you are right… so Ken-Nii-chan… b-blame yours-yourself and I'll

pin you to t-the wall!" Misao said with a light giggle, closing her eyes in glee.

And… domo a-arigatou. For… staying with me… the wh-whole night." She said smiling at them.

"EH?" The two chorused.

"Hm?" Misao turned her eyes back to them.

"Ano… Misao-chan… Kenshin didn't stay with you the whole night… um… Aoshi-san did." Kaoru gave Misao a weak smile.

"Tell me you're joking…" She said, a little horrified.

"Ah… gomen Misao-chan, but I'm not…"

"My Goddess… I can't believe that I blabbered all that in front of _him!_" Misao had clamped her eyes shut and ducked underneath her bedcovers, blush painted on her face.

Quirking an eyebrow, Kenshin pulled back the covers slightly and peaked at his sister's tomato face. "Blabbered? Of what?"

"_Nothing_ that _you_ need to know, _nii-chan_!" She squeaked out.

Laughing lightly, Kaoru shook her head. "I'll go get Megumi, it seems that Misao-chan is better than the witch expected."

AN: OKAY! Longest chapter yet, but there's more to come, so! Review?

And next up is **Meeting the Second Trial**! So until then!


End file.
